


It's the disease that we crave

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [54]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Murder Husbands, POV Jason Todd, Pseudo-Incest, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: What Jason likes the least about feeding is disposing of the leftovers. Especially when Dick is around. It means he won't get shit done.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Exchange Fics [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Not Quite Osmosis





	It's the disease that we crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts).

> Not quite written for the osmosis exchange, because I'm familiar with the canon, but I couldn't pass up the chance to write some vampire fun, so thanks for the great prompts, summerdayghost!

There's always the trouble of disposal to think of after a kill; not everyone's body conveniently disintegrates at dawn. 

It can get messy sometimes, especially if they're not hungry enough for a full meal. Or the food tastes bad, which is more often the case. Dick claims that B-positive, for example, has a strange aftertaste that he doesn't like and so prefers other "vintages." Jason has no such problems. He'll take what he can get. He hasn't lived long enough in a billionaire household to shake the street kid mentality.

Besides, when you're always hungry, it doesn't pay to be choosy. You're only shooting yourself in the foot.

So. Disposal. Messy deal, even when they've sucked their latest victim dry. There's always _some _blood left, not to mention all the other fluids housed in a human body. Why does nobody feed on those, Jason wonders. A fat-sucking vampire could make money out of his affliction.

Uh, yeah. In case you haven't noticed yet, dear reader, Jason is a bit preoccupied at the moment. Always is when he watches Dick break a body apart. That brute strength paired with a finesse that comes from frequent repetition. It gets Jason every time. He loves to watch Dick pop an arm out of its socket. Loves to watch the skin tear, the muscles rip, the tendons snap. It should be gruesome when _he _does it, but the satisfaction that lights up his face makes the whole act a lot more innocent than it is.

Jason never knows if it's the blood Dick gets on himself that makes him so alluring, or if it's the dismemberment itself that turns Jason on so much. Because without fail, he'll get an awkward boner every time they're out here, getting rid of their leftovers. Which should be a pain – when he was alive, all he had to do was scrape them into the trash, maybe take the trash out when he was helping Alfred, and then not worry about them anymore. But if they left these bodies unattended in the trash, they'd attract more attention than just a raccoon's. Which, of course, they don't want, hence creating smaller bits for easier disposal.

Doing this alongside Dick, however, is rarely a pain. It's slow going, yes, because Jason keeps staring more than he does anything else, but at least it takes his mind off the drudgery. They've developed a system that makes the process quicker, but only if he's actually following it.

How can Jason not stare when Dick is bathed in moonlight, blood flecks glinting off his mouth, and standing knee-deep in gore? It does things to Jason's undead body.

Ever since Bruce turned him, Jason is even more attracted to Dick than he had been before. Maybe he's had his wires crossed there somewhere since he'd already been dead once before, or maybe it's a blood kin thing. Because that's what they are now: blood kin. Bruce has made them his.

Dick reminded him of that the first time Jason gave in to the irresistible pull and kissed him.

"You're my brother, Jason," he'd said, as if that should somehow deter Jason. It didn't.

"Does it count if I died before you were adopted?" he quipped, ready to come up with even the flimsiest of arguments if it meant convincing Dick to keep kissing him, keep digging his fingers into his skin and into his hair.

Dick laughed at that. "Hell, _I _died before I was adopted."

Jason scoffed. "That little heart-stopping moment you had when you were turned doesn't count."

"Don't tell me you're worried I might steal your 'I died, and what did you do?' shtick." 

"I was dead and fucking _buried, _okay? I'm allowed to still be sore about that."

"Sure, torment us with that reminder. It's not bad enough that you're sleeping in a damned coffin." Dick may sound unimpressed but so far, he hasn't put a stop to this, or indeed taken his fingers out of Jason's hair. 

Jason can't help the self-satisfied grin. "Come on, it's traditional. I'm just keeping up the image."

"And I suppose you think you're being funny while you're doing it."

"You gotta admit, there's some dark irony to it."

"You know what else has some irony to it?" Dick asks and scrapes his fangs along the skin of Jason's jugular. "That I never considered you my brother before, but now that you are, I find you irresistible."

Jason's cock pulsed in his cup. "So you're getting off on this?"

"Bite me."

"Is that an invitation or your way of telling me to go screw myself?" Jason asked, just to be sure, although Dick's throat was unmistakably and invitingly bared. Jason's mouth watered.

Dick grinned from ear to ear, most likely to show off his pretty fangs. "Unless you'd prefer me to bite you first."

Jason really likes those fangs. And Dick really likes puncturing Jason's veins with them. 

What Jason doesn't like so much is watching Dick drink from other people. It's irrational for him to feel jealous, he knows – might as well be jealous of broccoli – but it's one thing to tell himself he's being stupid and quite another to witness Dick's rapture when he's feeding. He is moaning when he's doing it, curved over his victim like a lover, and his cheeks take on a rosy tint that almost makes him look alive again if it weren't for the monstrous frenzy in his eyes.

Jason guesses he must be the same. Worse, probably. He's not like Dick, who is blissfully sated after a meal; his hunger does not go away, no matter how much he feeds. Maybe he's anemic or something, maybe it has something to do with having been dead once before, maybe it just goes to show how _wrong _Jason is that he can't even do this thing right.

For Dick's sake he used to be annoyed that Bruce wouldn't let them nibble on his newly acquired orphans, the hypocrite. They're strictly off-limits. All of a sudden. But it's for the best. Dick might have been able to subsist on snacking here and there, but Jason can't, and while he has no qualms at all about sucking an adult scumbag dry without stopping for air, he doesn't want to do the same with kids. Not to mention that they probably wouldn't even be enough to satisfy his hunger. And Bruce wouldn't appreciate Jason going through an entire orphanage in one night. Too much paperwork involved.

"Earth to Jason, you're spacing out again."

"Huh?"

"Your leftovers, you're not done breaking them down." Dick gestures to the limbs piling atop a torso at Jason's feet.

"Oh yeah."

As so often, Dick's fingers are stained red when they steal past Jason's waistband. They're warm and slick around his cock, making it look like Jason has had sex with someone on their period.

"Do you need me to suck the blood out of this one for you to think straight again?" Dick husks into his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

Jason's cock wags happily in Dick's grip. It likes the idea. "Good luck with that. You should know by now that I never think straight when you're around."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Dick's demonic grin is anything but sweet as he continues pumping Jason's length. "And so hard for me. I think you need a break to take care of this."

"You're making it sound like I can't work with a minor inconvenience like this."

"I'm sure you can," Dick says, leaving bloody kisses on Jason's cheek and jaw. "But _I'm _driven to distraction here. I want to help you clean this up, but at the same time, I really want to fuck you."

Jason raises an eyebrow. He's proud he still has that much control over himself. The prospect of rolling around with Dick in a pile of gore shouldn't be as appealing as it is. Then again, they're already dead, they don't really have to worry about germs or anything.

Jason is usually the 'work first, fun later' kinda guy, but at the moment, he is more the kinda guy who doesn't say no to Dick. Not like the guy at their feet is gonna go anywhere while they get busy.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Protect Me From What I Want" by Placebo.


End file.
